Adamantium Lovers
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A Wolverine/Lady Deathstryke romance fic that I thought up after reading Jade Hunter's "One Of A Kind". What if Lady Deathstryke escaped to find her mate, Wolverine?
1. Prolouge: Yuriko

Adamanitum Amours

A Wolverine/Lady Deathstryke Romance

By Dark Goddess

Prologue: Yuriko 

_ It had been a week. Maybe they'd stopped looking for her by now. She hoped sp. She was tired of running, tired of avoiding them All she wanted to do was search for him._

_Yuriko Oyama had managed to escape from William Stryker and his forces and set off on a special mission of her own._

_She was in search for her equal, another, a man with an adamantium skeleton just like hers, with strength and powers and abilities just like hers. She knew little about him. All she knew was that his name was Logan, but they called him "The Wolverine". She knew that he was an unstoppable fighting machine, just like her. She knew that he'd been created to be like her. All she had to do was find him and avoid Stryker at the same time._

_She wanted to find her equal, her lover, before they found her. She hoped that she would fulfill this mission or all would be lost and she would cease to exist as a woman and become nothing more than a tool. _

_Yuriko could not and would not allow that to happen._


	2. The Adamantium Savior

Adamantium Lovers

Chapter One: The Adamantium Savior

Yuriko was so unbelievably exhausted that she felt like she was ready to collapse from fatigue alone. She felt weak and cold and hungry and tired and yet, she still struggled on, more determined to find "The Wolverine" than ever. She would not give up easily.

_I don't get it. _She thought as she plodded slowly along the dirt path. _I'm supposed to be indestructible and yet I'm about to die of cold, hunger and thirst, cold more than anything else._

Yuriko was unique, even for a mutant. She had an adamantium skeleton and ten adamantium claws that extended right from her fingers. She also had a healing factor, which enabled her to recover quickly from almost any injury. Ironically, it was that very same skeleton and claws that would be the death of her. 

If her claws her exposed to extreme heat or cold, she'd feel it throughout her entire body. Those claws were attached to her skeleton and every part of her that was attached to her skeleton would feel the heat and the cold and she would die. The cold might stop her heart.

_Just my luck. The very thing that makes me unique even from other mutants is going to kill me. Life stinks. _She thought, fuming. 

Then, she noticed something that shocked the hell out of her. It was _snowing_. 

_Dammit, this is **so** not my day! _She thought, clenching her fists as tightly as she could, digging her nails into her palms. Then, Yuriko took several deep breaths in an attempt to relax herself.

_Take deep breaths, Yuriko._ She told herself silently. _Take long deep breaths. Panicking, especially in this situation, will neither solve any problems nor. make this situation any better. In fact, it might make it worse. So, you have got to relax and stay as calm as possible. Then, start thinking of a way out of this mess._

Once Yuriko had somewhat managed to calm herself down a little, she began to think of what her options were. Then, she realized that she didn't have a whole lot of options. She was more likely to freeze to death if she waited around than to be rescued. So, her choice was clear: she had to keep walking. And she did. That was when things got worse.

First, it was the snow. It kept falling harder and harder and it got harder for her to see. Then, the wind started to blow, causing a major storm of ice and snow, blowing up in her face and she became colder and colder. It was getting harder for her to keep going, but she knew that she could not give up. That's what she kept telling herself, anyway. Then, over the howling of the winds around her, she heard a noise that chilled her to the bone and made her stop dead in her tracks, filling her with absolute, total, bone-chilling fear: the sound of a wolf's howl.

__

God in heaven. She thought, panicking. _Please tell me that wasn't the sound I think it was!_

Then, she heard it again, as if it were God's confirmation that it was indeed the sound she thought it was and it was confirming her worst fears. She felt like crying. For the first time in her shattered memory, she was feeling the chill of fear, horrible, petrifying fear.

To make things worse, Yuriko suddenly tripped and fell face down in the snow, nearly screaming with pain as she felt the cold shock her face and metal skull. She whimpered and tried to pull herself to her feet, but she couldn't do it. She was too weak to move now.

_I have got to keep my claws in._ she thought. _If I extract them now, I'll die from the shock of getting too cold too fast._

It was when she lifted her head up to view her surroundings that she first caught a glimpse of a pair of bright yellow eyes and heard a low growl. It was a wolf.

Yuriko's eyes went wide and she began to shiver from cold and fear, afraid to move or even breathe. Then, to make the situation a whole lot worse than it already was, she heard more than one growl and she saw several more pairs of eyes. It wasn't just one wolf, it was a whole pack of wolves and they were closing in for the kill in which she was the prey and she had no way out and no hope of rescue. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the end would be quick.

That was when her savior arrived.

Out of absolutely nowhere, she heard a feral sounding growl, then a roar and she saw a man in jeans and a jacket leap out from somewhere and attack the wolves around her. That wasn't what caught her attention. What caught Yuriko's attention was that her rescuer had six metal claws, three on each hand, coming out of his knuckles. _Could it be?_ She thought, dizzily, trying to stay conscious. She was fighting a losing battle. 

There were roars and growls and blood splattered every which way and Yuriko couldn't tell who was winning. She never got the chance.

The last thing she saw was the man fighting off the alpha male. 

And the last thing she said was "Are you the Wolverine?" Then, she felt herself slip into unconsciousness and gave in, allowing her world to go completely black.


	3. Logan and Yuriko

Adamantium Lovers

Chapter Two: Logan and Yuriko

Once the man had managed to defeat the alpha male of the wolf pack away, he sniffed the air for the girl's scent. It didn't take him long to find her. She'd passed out, facedown in the snow and she was wearing a weird black leather outfit. It was not very prudent, especially for right now. He was surprised to see that aside from being practically frozen to death, she was otherwise in pretty good shape. 

 _How could she have survived? _ He thought to himself. _It's impossible! A normal person couldn't have possibly survived especially not in that leather. It's practically below zero out here!_

Another whiff of the young woman's scent told him that she was no ordinary human being…she was a _homo superior_, a mutant, just like him He also took notice of the fact that her face, her scent was very familiar to him. It was almost as if he'd seen her or met her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where or when it had occurred. It was kind of strange. Her scent also told him that she was Japanese: she smelled like _sakura_ (cherry blossoms in Japanese)

"Well, I'll take you back to my place." He said, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her. "By the way," He told the unconscious Japanese girl as he carried her away with him, "My name's Logan."

Logan had only come up to the Canadian Rockies just to check out some leads to his mysterious past. He had no intention of saving a damsel in distress. But, when he caught of whiff of her scent and smelled the wolves and smelled her fear and terror, there was no way he could turn his back on it. He had a feeling that if he did so, he'd regret it. So, he came to her aid and managed to fight off the wolves.  During the struggle, she'd passed out in the snow. It was right before she'd passed out that she'd asked him one of the most unusual questions that he'd ever been asked. She asked, "Are you the Wolverine?" and then, she'd just collapsed.  It baffled him and it made him wonder how she knew his codename. She didn't know that that was what he was called; she didn't even know what he looked like. But, she'd been looking for him and once she woke up, he could ask her why she was looking for him. He decided that it would be best…and prudent.  Right now, he decided to let her sleep. Maybe she needed the rest.

  It was a long while before he reached his small cabin. There wasn't much there; he'd rented it from a trapper for a little while, but it was cozy and for him, and hopefully for her, it was enough. 

    He laid her down on the couch in front of the fireplace and got a fire going. Then, he covered her with the warmest blanket could find and hoped that she'd wake up soon, when she was a lot warmer. Then, he'd gone about fixing some soup and hot chocolate in the kitchen, keeping his eye on her, wondering if or when she'd wake up. 

                                                                            *****************

_The next evening…_

  Yuriko woke up slowly, her brown eyes fluttering as she came to. The first thing she noticed was the most obvious: she wasn't dead. She also noticed that she was warm and inside a cabin covered by a blanket and placed on a couch in front of a roaring fire. She groaned as she sat up, feeling the bones within her back and spine crack loudly. She was definitely stiff. She twisted herself around in such a position that she heard the bones in her arms and legs crack as she stretched. She sighed. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around.

"My place." A male voice said from behind her. "I carried you here to keep you safe."

Yuriko looked up and there was the man who she thought had saved her from death.

"Who are you?" 

"Logan…but they called me 'Wolverine'"

_Wolverine?_


	4. Warm At Last

Adamantium Lovers

Chapter Three: Warm at Last

Yuriko awoke very slowly, every bone in her body cracking as she sat up. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed, covered up with lots of blankets. Lots of nice warm blankets. The second thing she noticed was that she was in a small cabin. She wondered where she was and who had rescued her.

A moment or two later, she got her answer.  The door to the bedroom opened and Logan, in all his hairy glory, was standing in the doorway. Of course, she had no clue that Logan was his name, but the first two things she noticed about him were that he smelled like Cuban cigars and he was extremely hairy.  He had to be the hairiest person she'd ever seen in her life… what she could remember of it anyway. 

"Well, well, darlin." He said. He had a rough voice. "You're awake. You need anything?"

"Something to eat or drink would be nice…and could you tell me your name?" she asked. "And maybe something else to put on…but that's not a requirement." She cracked her knuckles, creating a sound that Logan was used to hearing only from his own bones.

"Name's Logan."

"Logan what?"

"Nothing, just Logan. And what about you darlin'? Don't you have a name?"

"Yuriko. Yuriko Oyama."

"Where you from?"

She searched her memory for a moment, but came up with nothing. "I…I don't remember…in all honesty, Logan, I can't remember anything about my life before a few years ago…my memory's a mess. My best guess is that someone messed around with it…and gave me these."  With a "snikt" sound, she showed Logan her ten claws, one on each fingernail. 

Logan was shocked. He nearly fainted. She was almost exactly like him. He decided to save the topic for a later date. "Why don't we talk about it later, Yuriko?" he suggested. "How about I get you some hot chocolate and chicken soup? Somethin' to warm you up. And about some clothes…I have a lady friend who's about your size… she owes me a favor. I'll go call her. And while I'm doing that…come warm up in front of the fire." He came over to her bedside, scooped her (and several fleece blankets) up and carried her into the cabin's small living room, depositing her on the couch in front of a roaring fireplace. "You just sit tight, darling. I'll be right back."

A short time later, she heard Logan pick up the phone, dial a number, and start talking to someone… a woman named Jean. He seemed awfully happy to hear her voice. Yuriko pulled the blankets tighter around her body (her bones felt cold) and reclined on the couch. After what felt like an eternity of solitude and loneliness, the company of another, a mutant who was just like her, felt good. Yuriko smiled a little, but couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu that she had… like she had met Logan before… She decided that it was possible, since it was rumored that he was unable to age. With a gentle smile on her first, the first one she'd done in a while, she rested her head on one of the pillows and fell fast asleep.

Logan came back into the room a few moments later and was surprised to find that Yuriko had fallen asleep.

"Guess I should've seen that coming." He muttered to himself. "She'll want that hot chocolate later, I bet." Before he left the room, he pulled the blankets tighter around her and hoped that she would be warmer. 


End file.
